


Mesmerizing

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Language, Body Worship, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Teasing, Not a lot of talking, Reserved feelings, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattoos, Teasing, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, appreciate those tattooed hands, caressing, graceful hand motions, law moving those hands, more eye contact, ooc potential ahoy, silent comminication, tattoo appreciation, tracing words on bare skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Those tattooed hands were going to be the death of him.





	Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> The zolaw discord ended up making me want to write about Zoro liking Law’s hands and it kind of went from there.

There were many unknowns in the New World, but of one thing Roronoa Zoro was certain.  

Those hands within his line of sight were going to be the death of him.

Law’s hands flexed and clenched, fingers dancing gracefully through the air with hardly an effort showing on the pirate captain’s face. If anything, Law seemed bored of the enemies around him as he spun body parts around within his room with casual flicks of his fingers.

Zoro absently used the flat of one blade to block an opponent’s weapon, and, with a flick of his wrist, sent them tumbling to the ground. 

There. His view of Law wasn’t obstructed any longer. Zoro braced himself and sent a flying slash at a man running toward Law, and was rewarded with a flash of a smirk. Zoro stilled briefly at the sight of one of Law’s fingers jabbing at another pirate charging him, followed up by a sweep of his nodachi, cutting the man in half within his Devil Fruit power’s room.

Zoro paid no heed to the angrily flopping pirate on the ground as his eye zeroed in on Law's hands instead.

Those tattooed hands were going to be the death of him.

Every touch of those hands began to make Zoro want more. Every caress made him crave the sensation, so much so that Zoro could now feel the phantom touch even when he was alone. It was foolish to become attached to another pirate, and a captain, to boot. Zoro owed Law no loyalty, as he was not his captain, but Zoro couldn’t help but allow the attraction to continue. Even now, in the midst of a battle, Zoro found himself giving surreptitious glances in the Surgeon of Death’s direction.

Like Zoro’s own captain, Law just seemed to find, or make, trouble wherever he went. It made Zoro feel...protective of the other man, hence the reason he kept an eye on him.  At the very least, right now, Law wasn’t being nearly as reckless as Luffy, and that allowed Zoro to openly stare at the Heart Pirate as they drove off the no name pirates that had decided to jump them on this small island. 

There was a graceful flow in every movement that Trafalgar Law made. Every motion of his hands was precise, every twist and turn of his fingers had meaning during the brief, very one-sided fight.

It was mesmerizing.

A surgeon orchestrating everything within his operating room. No one could escape Law once they were within the range of his Devil Fruit powers.

Zoro pivoted and crossed the katana in his hands to block an attack without much thought. These opponents were small fries. Not worth his full attention. They were easily dealt with and Zoro’s single eye sought Law out once more.

The hands, each tattooed with the letters for ‘death,’ moved through the air before Law with a simple grace. A flow that Zoro could appreciate as the Heart Pirate captain crooked a few fingers, wearing a smirk as he made a sharp movement and made the pirates chopped up body parts connect at random.

Zoro amended his previous thought.

Those tattooed fingers _and_ that smirk were going to be the death of him.

Zoro caught a deeper smirk from Law when they met one another’s eyes. Zoro returned it with a smile of his own around the katana gripped in his teeth, half-turning to block an enemy attack before meeting Law’s eyes again.

With one swing of his nodachi, Law destroyed nearby rocks vis his powers and finished dealing with the remainder of his assailants. His gaze never left Zoro’s.

It was quiet once more.

Zoro saw Law faintly tilt his head to one side, and then side glanced to a seaside shack on the shoreline nearby before returning his gaze to Zoro’s. Zoro sheathed his katana and offered a smile in return.

It was enough of an answer for Law as he raised a tattooed hand with a sly smile.

One moment, Zoro was standing far away from Law, the next, Zoro found himself right next to the Heart Pirate. Taking the outstretched, slender hand into his own calloused one, Zoro let Law lead them into the seaside shack.  What Law had in mind, Zoro wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew what he wanted after that fight.

Those hands of Law's in his.

Zoro silently urged Law to sit down and the other pirate did so with a faint smirk as he laid back casually on the floor of the shack. Zoro wordlessly shook his head when he caught sight of Law about to remove his pants.

Law paused, before he let his hands move up to his loose fitting shirt, and, eyes on Zoro, seamlessly pulled it off and tossed it aside.

Zoro said nothing of the skin being bared, as he liked to see those tattoos swirl over tanned skin. Sweaty skin, it seemed, as Zoro could see the rise and fall of Law’s chest, and perspiration beading on the skin here and there. Zoro smiled again. It seemed like someone was starting to get excited despite now wearing a shuttered expression of disinterest.

Again, Law reached for his pants, but stopped when Zoro shook his head minutely. Frowning now, Law lie down on the floor beneath him, apparently confused with his lover’s actions. Law rested his hands on his bare stomach and raised a brow, as if wondering why not get naked.

As much as Zoro loved seeing all of Law’s skin, and running his own hands all over his lover, he had something else in mind. Zoro settled down alongside Law in a seated position and took the Heart Pirate’s right hand into his own and began to trace a finger along the skin. Zoro gently trailed his finger along each of Law’s, and curved his fingertip beneath to the palm and back again. Zoro heard a hitch in Law’s breath but apart from that the other pirate was quiet. Zoro brought the hand closer and pressed a kiss to the palm and then the wrist, before repeating the trip of his finger with his lips, brushing kisses against each knuckle, slowing to trace each letter inked on Law’s skin with his tongue and a hint of teeth.

By now, Law’s breath had quickened but he remained silent, overly curious, it seemed, about Zoro’s intent. His fingers twitched whenever they were kissed and Law didn’t quite seem to be able to figure out what Zoro was up to.

Zoro let go of Law’s right hand after he pressed a kiss to the back of it, over the circle of the tattoo that was there. Zoro took Law’s left hand and repeated the process, allowing his lips to brush against the inked letters more heavily as he made sure to nip each one before he moved on.

“Zoro-ya...”

It was a faint whisper that Law let out as he made the attempt to grasp Zoro with his right hand.

Zoro leaned back and, once Law lie back down, moved in close and brought the forearm to his lips, a teasing little smile gracing his lips as he left a kiss on the tattoo that was there.

Law squeezed his eyes shut, finally appearing to realize Zoro’s intent.

To some, the closed eyes and sudden disinterest might have stopped the intimacy in its tracks, but to Zoro, he knew that it meant that Law wanted, _needed_ , for him to continue on. Wanted his touch as much as Zoro did. Tracing the larger tattoo on Law’s arm, Zoro soon pressed the limb against the floor of the shack.  Giving Law a look, Zoro was given a half lidded glare followed promptly by eyes closing once more. Zoro rested his left hand lightly on Law’s chest, and pressed a kiss to the tattoo on Law’s right shoulder.

“Zoro-ya...” Law breathed a moment later, when Zoro’s tongue dipped out to trace the heart tattoo on his shoulder, each line of the tattoo slowly mapped out.

Zoro laid a single kiss in the center of the shoulder tattoo and craned his head to meet Law’s eyes. Zoro searched the other man’s face for a time, before shifting so that he could kiss the scar that wrapped around Law’s upper right arm. Zoro felt Law’s body twitch, and, keeping his left hand splayed on Law’s chest, gave a gentle squeeze to Law’s hand as he traced the scar with his lips.  Zoro mouthed the scar as a finger drifted around to touch what his lips couldn’t.  Zoro soon found Law’s arms wrap around his waist, shakily beginning to shove up his shirt.

“Not yet.” Zoro said. He smiled at the expected huff of disappointment, but slowly, Law’s arms let go of him. Zoro repeated the process of kissing he’d given Law’s right arm to his left and then placed a kiss to Law's collarbone before offering a smile.

Law merely shut his eyes again as if he were again losing interest in the proceedings.

Zoro moved his body so that he was straddling Law’s legs, and leaned over so that he could trail his hands along the outside of Law’s arms. Zoro began to kiss the large heart shaped tattoo inked across Law’s chest, causing the pirate captain beneath him to shiver involuntarily.

Tattooed hands shooed Zoro’s hands away so that the fingertips could trace up along Zoro’s back until they settled in green hair and gripped tight now and again the longer Zoro nosed along his tattoo.

With a smile at the way the slender fingers seemed to twitch and clench at random, Zoro decided he would give Law a little more attention. Hand lightly running up along Law’s side, Zoro continued to trace the outside of the tattoo with fingertips as his lips kissed a nipple.

Law’s breath hitched, one hand gripping Zoro’s hair tight.

Zoro licked the nub before covering it with his mouth and giving it an experimental suck.

Law jerked beneath Zoro and hissed something under his breath before those hands gripped hard to give a tug and an insistent groan.

All right then.

Apparently Zoro had discovered something new.

Zoro smiled as he alternately kissed and nibbled, loving the way that Law writhed beneath him. Zoro finished tracing the tattoo on Law's chest with his fingers, so he switched his mouth to the other side of Law’s chest, tongue teasingly giving a quick swipe to the nub while giving the other a quick pinch.

Law let go of Zoro’s hair to give the man a swat to the head.

Zoro retaliated by giving a slow suck followed by a bite.

“If you’re going to suck me, do it somewhere more pleasurable.” The words tumbled out of Law's mouth breathlessly.

“You like it.” Zoro said, lifting his head to meet Law’s eyes.

Law was quiet, neither agreeing with or denying Zoro’s words.

Zoro brought both his hands up to drag lightly along ribs before he smiled and pinched down with both fingers, drawing out a startled yelp from Law.

“Zoro-ya.” Law had a faint flush across his cheeks as he again swatted at his lover.

Zoro took the hit without complaint, as there was little to no force behind it. If anything, he figured that Law was embarrassed. Zoro leaned over and pressed a single, lingering kiss to the smiley face in the center of the tattoo, before he looked up the line of Law’s body to meet the other man’s eyes.

Law’s eyes were closed again, his breath coming in and out in short breaths.

Zoro got off of Law’s legs and, reaching over, gave a single pinch to the nearest nipple, rolling the nub between thumb and forefinger.

Law let out a faint moan as he reached out to seize Zoro’s wrist.

Zoro merely stretched over and pinched the other nub, and rolled both between his fingers.  It was quite a sight to see. The Surgeon of Death gasping and writhing beneath his touch.

Slender hands wrapped tight around Zoro’s wrists, drawing the one eyed pirate to the tattoos inked there.

Zoro met Law’s eyes, and gave two firm pinches. There was a breathless gasp along with some kind of curse word that Zoro couldn’t quite make out. Zoro let go and rubbed his fingers along the abused skin gently, again waiting to see what his lover would choose to do.

Law’s grip tightened, eyes staring up at Zoro but giving nothing away in the silence that followed.

Zoro removed his right hand from Law’s grasp and let the limb travel along the pants Law still wore. And then lower, causing Law to drop his head back against the floor of the shack, his hand loosening its hold around Zoro’s other wrist. Zoro moved in close again and kissed Law’s collarbone.

“You can take them off now.” Zoro couldn’t help but smile at how quickly Law let go of him to shimmery out of his pants, lifting his gaze to Zoro’s once he was completely naked. As if anticipating more than the kisses and caresses, and not caring that there was no bed.

Zoro studied his lover splayed out beneath him, and could tell that Law wasn’t entirely indifferent to his body being kissed and licked and caressed. Zoro ran a hand along Law slowly, before he let go and went back to kissing Law's inked chest.  Zoro gave a few light bites and sucks and another quick pinch to Law’s nipples.  At the exasperated sound that issued out of his lover, Zoro hastily moved out of range, even as one of his hands shot up to capture Law’s.

Law twisted on the floor of the shack, considering his captured wrist, and then, with a smirk, used his powers to warp himself behind Zoro.

Zoro merely turned and took the hands that reached out for him in his own. Zoro brought both captured limbs before him. The motion forced Law to get up to his knees and Zoro just stayed like that. Watching. Waiting.  And wondering if Law knew how much those hands that Zoro held in his own affected him. Just as Zoro’s own touch lit Law up in return.

“Zoro-ya?”

Zoro met Law’s eyes with his own remaining eye and just stared for a time. He could feel Law’s heart rate rise the longer Zoro held his hands and still he waited. But Zoro couldn’t resist bringing those tattooed hands to his lips to leave another lingering kiss.

And then another.

And another yet, because comprehension was beginning to dawn on the Surgeon of Death.

Then Zoro saw it. The smirk crossing Law’s features, humor briefly lighting his eyes.

“You like my hands?” There was something that sounded like disbelief but amusement overtook it.

“Took you long enough to figure it out.” Zoro said simply. He let his grasp trail down to Law's wrists to allow movement. Zoro should have thought before doing that because Law took advantage of what little freedom of movement his fingers now had.

Zoro stared.

Those hands, with ‘death’ tattooed on them, were going to be the death of him.

And now that Law knew of this secret, he took full advantage of it, his smirk deepening as he flexed his fingers. Now that they weren’t trapped within Zoro’s firm grasp, the graceful movements were able to be made. And while Law was still turned on by Zoro’s earlier touch, Law clearly couldn’t resist teasing Zoro in return.

It was only fair, really.

Zoro felt that he had gotten Law quite worked up with all of those kisses.  What Zoro hadn’t expected was for Law to take advantage of the situation so quickly, and Zoro found himself mesmerized with the little movements Law made. The way his hands made the crooking motions he used for attacks, and the graceful ease of movement Law made with each of his fingers. Zoro watched with rapt attention, his eye following the precise movements. He’d always seen those hands move from afar. And now that the tattooed hands were up close and personal, Zoro was fully able to appreciate those slender fingers and their wicked movements.

After all, there was not always time to appreciate those hands when they had sex apart from how they felt.

Zoro shifted where he was seated, realizing that his body was no longer indifferent to the sight he was witnessing. And from the curve of Law’s lips, he knew it too.

“I’ll be sure to give you a close up view of my hands more often.” Law said softly, eyes on Zoro as he continued to flex the fingers of his hands. “I can give you a very thorough close up of them right now, if you’d like.” Law’s fingertips lightly touched Zoro’s hands. “You already know my touch quite intimately.”

Zoro leaned in close and pressed kisses to the tips of Law’s fingers. With no warning given, Zoro pulled Law in against him. After letting go of Law’s hands to wrap his arms around Law’s back tightly, Zoro buried his face against the side of the Heart Pirate captain’s neck and breathed in deeply.

Law had gone rigid at the sudden move the other man had made but soon sagged into Zoro’s embrace with a sigh.

Zoro felt Law relax further before those hands began to roam. Zoro loosened his hold around Law’s back and let his own fingers trace along the tattoo of the Jolly Roger that he knew was there.

Law huffed something against Zoro’s skin as he pressed his hands to the scarred chest before him in silent urging.

Zoro reluctantly dropped his arms but allowed his hands to run along the outside of Law’s bare arms as Law stared at him in return. Zoro held still as the Heart Pirate captain lifted his own hands and wrested the shirt off that Zoro still had on.

Law let the article of clothing drop from his hands carelessly, a smirk on his features once more.

It was a stare-down.

No words were spoken.

Again, Zoro watched those hands of Law’s flex and move, fingers dancing through the air at nothing in particular. It was clear that Law was only making the motions for his lover to appreciate.

Law’s powers flared to life after a few further motions of his fingers and then, quite suddenly, both men were back in Law’s submarine, and more importantly, in Law's room.

“You shouldn’t use your powers like that.” Zoro commented, holding out a hand to steady Law, who had swayed a little.

Law let his powers die away and stood before his lover naked as he stared at Zoro quietly.

Zoro returned it, gaze steady as he waited patiently.

Law was still a moment longer before he shook his head and lie down on his bed a few steps away. After a brief moment, he held out a hand and crooked his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion.

Zoro smiled and stayed where he was.

Law narrowed his eyes and, retaining eye contact, placed a pillow on his chest as he raised a brow.

“Downgrading me to a pillow?” Zoro ventured, before realizing Law’s plan the moment the other pirate let his powers flare again. Suddenly, Zoro found himself straddling a smirking Law. With a shrug, Zoro rolled to one side of Law and dragged the tattooed pirate captain's back up against his chest.

“You are a very nice pillow.” Law said, though it was more that he was the pillow with the way Zoro held him. “But don’t you want to-“

“You’re tired. From the fight and use of your powers.” Zoro inturrupted, leaning over and kissing the side of Law’s neck. “Sleep for now.”

Law considered Zoro’s words before he seemed to settle heavily on the bed as he slipped a hand around Zoro’s and gave it a squeeze.

Zoro returned it and closed his eye.

“Is this revenge for ignoring you last night?” Law asked a few minutes later, unable to hide a fidget.

“I got lost.” Zoro said in return.  "Couldn't find you, but I did find the sake."

“...of course you did.” Law sighed and tugged a pillow to his chest as Zoro pressed in close behind him. “Don’t wander off. I’d like to show you something tomorrow morning.”

“If what you want to show me involves this...” Zoro caressed Law’s hand before clasping it again. “...then I think I can manage to not leave this room.” One of Zoro’s hands dropped lower and wrapped around Law loosely, causing Law to jerk a little in surprise.

“Zoro-ya?”

Zoro merely began to slowly stroke his hand along, and soon, he had Law shaking against him and breathing erratically as Zoro worked him over.

“I thought you...didn’t want to do anything.” Law managed to ask, even as he let out a soft, frustrated moan as he pressed into Zoro’s hand.

“It seemed like you needed this.” Zoro muttered against Law’s neck. Giving the tip a brush of a calloused thumb, Zoro nosed his way up the skin of Law's neck and then bit down on Law’s earlobe to nip and suck at the earrings there.

Law said nothing but he did reach up to grasp Zoro’s offered free hand.

The room was filled with quiet murmurs of encouragement and equally soft moans in return.

Zoro let go of Law’s hand briefly to reach around to his chest to pinch down on a nipple, at the same time stroking and thumbing with his other hand as he kissed Law’s throat.

It was enough.

Law shuddered at his lover’s touch around him and the way he was still giving slow, careful caresses. Law stiffened before he went boneless against Zoro, letting out a slow, sated sigh. A tattooed hand rested over Zoro’s that was still on his chest. Law scraped his nails lightly along the back of Zoro’s hand in an unspoken warning.

Zoro merely let his hand lie flat on Law’s chest.

“What about you?” Law ventured a minute or so later.

“I'm fine.” Zoro pressed his face against Law’s neck. Zoro wasn’t in any rush to get off, as he figured Law could always retaliate against him when they woke up.

“Are you certain?” Law sounded doubtful.

“Sleep.” Zoro said in reply, moving his arms so that they wrapped loosely around Law’s waist, bringing his back to Zoro’s chest once more. Now and again it sounded as if Law wanted to speak, but instead, Law merely held on to one of Zoro’s hands and remained quiet. Zoro felt Law appear to fall asleep against him some minutes later. Zoro held Law’s hand loosely in his own as he allowed himself the idea of rest.

These tattooed, skillful hands of Law’s were going to be the death of him.

But Zoro knew that those hands, while capable of bringing death, could also save a life, even if one ended up on the brink of death. Zoro was fairly certainly that Law would be sure to bring him back, no matter how terrible the wound or odds of survival, while Chopper wasn't around.

The Surgeon of Death wouldn’t let Zoro die, but Zoro was certain that Law would bring death in his wake should something ever go wrong.

Zoro maneuvered Law’s tattooed hand to his lips and left a single kiss to the back of it, before settling down on the bed and allowing himself to relax.

A faint smirk flashed across Law’s lips as the Heart Pirate turned over in Zoro’s arms a half hour or so later.

Tattooed hands gently ran up along the muscles in Zoro’s arms, tracing down the scar across his chest, one ‘death’ tattooed hand halting over Zoro’s heart. Law brought his  forehead to rest against Zoro’s, hesitating for one moment before he let out a breath and moved his hand.  

Fingertips traced his lover's skin gently, hesitantly, as words began to form at random with each movement of those nimble fingers.

_Katana_

_Scars_

_Heart_

_Mine_

Law’s hand faltered when Zoro’s fingers closed around his. The surgeon’s eyes went from looking down at his own hand to dart to Zoro’s now open eye. Law waited, his expression wary, and very aware of the way that his forehead rested against his lover’s.  

Zoro linked his hand with Law's, and drew back the faintest amount to brush a brief kiss against Law’s forehead as Zoro rested his free hand over Law’s heart.

One eye met two, but still no words were spoken.

Slowly, carefully, Law rested his forehead back against Zoro’s.

Zoro met Law’s gaze as he traced letters against tanned, tattooed skin, Zoro’s single eye never wavering from the other pirate.

_Nodachi_

_Tattoos_

_Heart_

Here, Zoro brought their linked hands to press against his scarred chest, before Zoro traced another word on Law’s chest.

_Yours_

Law stared up at Zoro, fingers twitching against his lover’s chest before he stilled altogether at the next word Zoro formed.

_Love_

A pause, and then a smile.

_Idiot_

The tiny, startled laugh he received warmed Zoro, and he proceeded to turn them both onto their sides and wrapped Law in his arms. Zoro smiled and pressed his nose to Law’s at the faintly harassed look over the sudden move he'd made.

Law freed a hand and, nuzzling his nose against Zoro’s absently, proceeded to rest his head on his lover’s shoulder.

Zoro felt that same hand curl on his chest, before a single finger hesitantly stretched out and traced a few words, each done haltingly, as if tracing out the words were as difficult to get out as spoken words.

_Heart_

_Love_

_Stay_

_Can’t stay_

Zoro ran a few fingers soothingly through Law’s hair and returned the unspoken words with his other hand tracing Law’s back.

_Stay_

Law sucked in a breath and then traced again.

_Can’t_

_Danger_

_Injury_

_Loss_

Zoro held Law firmly against him and dug his fingertip in against tanned skin heavily.

_Don’t care_

_Hard to kill_

_Idiot_

Law curled his fingers against Zoro’s chest with a sigh and then extended a finger out again a minute later.

_Difficult to love_

Zoro grabbed the hand and, nudging Law so that the pirate captain looked at him, kissed the wrist of the hand he held.

”You’re doing fine.”

Law carefully freed his hand, and settled back down against Zoro’s chest, slender fingers tapping bare skin contemplatively, before tracing Zoro's skin in a final kind of way.

_Reckless_

_Old injuries_

_Be careful_

_I love you_

”Took you long enough to figure that out.” Zoro said simply, and held Law in a firm hug while laughing at the scandalized look that had come over his lover’s face.  "And I'm not dead yet, am I?"  

The resulting smirk and fingers that danced along Zoro’s skin let Zoro know that Law was somewhat reassured.  In fact, Law appeared to be in the mood to return the favor of the earlier teasing.

Zoro didn’t mind.

It just meant that he got to look at his lover and those hands of his some more.

Those tattooed hands that gently caressed him were going to be the death of him, but more for the hold they had on Zoro's heart than his life.


End file.
